


Don't Play With Knives

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Knife play is not something I'm into at all, but I think Envy totally would be. Sorry the writing is rushed.





	Don't Play With Knives

Envy The Jealous sat on top of the table, eyes focused on their prey - Edward Elric, the fullmetal pipsqueak. The room's door was shut. It was only the table, a bed, Envy, and Ed. Envy sat with one leg crossed over the other. They twirled a knife between their fingers almost effortlessly while grinning down at the pipsqueak. They had him in the palm of their hand. Ed was sitting on the floor with his hands zip tied, looking down at the floor. Envy chuckled softly, hopped off the table, and approached Ed. They crouched down to his eye level, still grinning. Envy was a nose away from his face.

"Tell me what you need." Envy purred, gently lifting Ed's chin with the knife. They wanted him to say it while looking at them straight in the eye.

Ed's face heated up and his eyes tried to avoid Envy's. 

"What do you want, baby?" Envy pressed. They came closer, now sitting on his lap with their legs wrapped around his waist. Ed wasn't giving them the attention they had craved, so they were trying to give Ed attention _he_  craved. 

Ed's shirt was eagerly yanked off by Envy and what followed were a trail of light kisses. The kisses ran from Ed's neck to his collarbone, and Envy lightly ran a hand over each of his nipples until they came to life. Envy took off their own crop top. They had a set of larger nipples to display, and they rubbed them against Ed's.

"A-Aahh..."

He suddenly felt something cold press up against the small of his back, and he straightened himself. 

 _It's the knife._ Ed guessed.

His thought was proven to be correct because a second afterward he felt a small sting where the cold metal had been pressed a moment before. Ed whimpered, his cheeks heating up. He lowered his head, letting the hair hang over his face. Envy lifted his chin up again, and gently pushed his hair back and tucked it behind his ears. They kissed his forehead and leaned into his ear.

"I want to see your pretty little face when you cum."

Envy softly nibbled on the same ear they whispered into and made another cut by the first one. Ed could feel himself swelling and Envy lightly grinded against his erection, a groan escaping their mouth. Ed kissed Envy, snaking his tongue into their mouth. A shot of arousal went through Ed as Envy made a third cut. 

"You've been so good baby, maybe you'd like a treat? But then again, you look so delicious and delicate like this. I almost want to make you _beg_." 

Ed whimpered again, and nodded his head. He wanted it, _needed_ it. He needed to feel release. Envy understood and lovingly kissed his cheek and cut the zip tie with the knife. Once it was cut, Ed stood up and pushed Envy into the bed on their back before they could process what was happening.

"Did you forget it was my turn to top this time, or were you hoping I would just forget?"

Ed gave Envy the same treatment back - whispered it into their ear, and nibbled on it softly. He kissed their neck, knowing that it was sensitive. Kisses trailing up and down and then a lick going up their neck to end it. Envy shuddered with pleasure, their eyes screwed shut. Ed took the knife and carefully cut the skort and panties. New ones could be made later, but that was the last thing on his mind now. It was already ruined from Envy's wetness-

He spread their legs, leaving them vulnerable. Their cunt was throbbing, aching to be fucked. 

Envy bucked and gasped when he inserted two fingers and rubbed in small circles inside them. They gripped the blanket like it was the only thing keeping them from coming so soon. 

He moved his hand faster, his fingers hooked. He took pride in each of their whimpers and moans, knowing he had done this. Clear fluid was smeared all over their cunt and inner thighs. Envy was panting, their breathing uneven. They could've come just from this-

Ed pulled his fingers out, and Envy opened their eyes. Ed was stroking his own cock and nudged Envy's vagina. Envy nodded, and Ed was on top of them, kissing their jaw and lips while he pushed inside them. It started slow, and then as the pace picked up so did a rhythm. 

"Fuck baby, you're so good!" Envy had their eyes shut again, and they bit the side of their lip until it turned red. Ed held their hip with one hand, and the other hand's fingers were intertwined with Envy's. 

Envy ran their other free hand through Ed's hair, pushing it out of his face. They wanted to see his face when he came. They couldn't stop the screams as they were immersed in pleasure, and Ed swallowed the screams.

"AHH! AAAHH! OH _FUCK_ -" 

Envy broke free of Ed's lips and yelled as they both came.

They panted, and Ed slowed down and pulled out gently. He flopped down next to his lover and stroked their hair. Shortly after, they fell asleep next to one another, cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Knife play is not something I'm into at all, but I think Envy totally would be. Sorry the writing is rushed.


End file.
